witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Witch Hunter Universe
The Witch Hunter Universe has a long history dating back to more than five thousand years ago. This page lists historical events in a timeline. To further classify the timeline, this article dates events as years before the Great War (BGW) and years after the Great War (AGW). 0 AGW is the year North and South waged war against humans and is used as the epoch of the dating system. Timeline Ancient Era ( \infty BGW — 1,000 BGW) Unknown date before 5,000 BGW *Surtr is born. Unknown date around 5,000 BGW *Surtr conquers Muspelheim, the Fiery Earth. *West is born. *East is born. *North is born. *South is born. *The Bairong Empire is formed and the White Dragon is joined with the first Emperor. Unknown date after 3,500 BGW *East finally gains her supporter, Surtr, after waiting 1,500 years. Unknown date around 3,000 BGW *East meets North for the first time. *Every few hundred years, the Four Great Witches have a gathering. Age of Peace (1,000 BGW — 1 BGW) 574 BGW *Merlin is born. *On the same day, Britain is formed. Unknown date around 550 BGW *Merlin feminizes his body during his early years. *Merlin awakens his Mana Source soon after. *Merlin uses the next hundred years to master the basics of Mana Manipulation. ??? BGW *Merlin forms a good relationship with all of the Great Witches. *Merlin forms a non-combat pact with the witch authorities which is applied to his jurisdiction, Britain. 106 BGW *Emperor Bairong is born. Unknown date after 86 BGW *The WH Religion is formed. 53 BGW *Ryuhwan is born in the Bairong Empire. Unknown date around 46 BGW *Ryuhwan's Mother dies saving Ryuhwan. *West finds Ryuhwan and takes him on as a disciple. 36 BGW *Ryuhwan is given his Dimensional Gallery Glove and stops aging. Unknown date after 36 BGW *West disowns Ryuhwan as her student. Unknown date around 26 BGW *Lancelot du Lac is born. Unknown date before 21 BGW *Eunryu is born. Unknown date around 18 BGW *Mordred is born to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of Britain. 15 BGW *Vihyungrang is born. 9 BGW *Tania Doberg is born to the Doberg Family. *Words Blondy von Worth is born to the Worth Family. 7 BGW *Elmar Hyacinth is born. 6 BGW *Lee Bairong is born as the eldest Prince of Bairong Empire. *Xing Bairong is born as Yue Bairong on the same day as his fellow brothers. *Yue Bairong is born as Xing Bairong and is the youngest of the three princes. *Felice Fidelier is born to a family that serves the Worth Family. *Tarras Doberg is born to the Doberg Family. 5 BGW *Visul is born into one of Bairong Empire's Three Noble Families, the Rain Clan. She is the daughter of the clan head and Prime Minister of the Empire, Prime Minister Vi. 4 BGW *Linda Cuthburt is born. Her mother is the accountant for the firm Tasha's parents own. Before 3 BGW *Mordred challenges West at Merlin's behest but West dominates the battle, defeating Mordred and sealing her into a pumpkin doll. *Without a king to lead him, Merlin leaves Britain. 3 BGW *Humans begin hurting witches. *The Four Great Witches hold a meeting to decide on how to react to the Witch Hunt. *North and South team up and captures Etwal. North kills Etwal; reducing East to her weakened form by doing so. *The two allied Great Witches manage to kill West alongside Varete. North gets the finishing blow against Varete. 2 BGW *West is reincarnated into Tasha Godspell thanks to North. *Tasha is found and adopted into the Godspell family. *Cougar Kunein is born to a concubine. *Alisha Daisy is born to a family of florists. *Queen Guinevere awakens as a witch but is sentenced to death. Lancelot betrays his country by kidnapping/saving Guinevere and escapes with her. 1 BGW *Monica is born and becomes an orphan soon after. The Great War (0 AGW — Present) 0 AGW *North and South declares war against humans. *Aria Godspell is born. 4 AGW *Aria's powers begin to show, and silver speres begin appearing around her. As a result she is locked away and abused by her biological father. 6 AGW * Aria's village is destroyed by a witch, leaving her as the sole survivor. She is adopted into the Godspell family soon after. 7 AGW *The WH Religion becomes a global organization thanks to a proposal from surviving countries. *The Doberg Family joins the WHs. 8 AGW *Edea Florence joins the WHs. *Soon after, Diana Basil joins the WHs as well. 10 AGW *Two-thirds of the world falls under the control of witches. *Yue (current Xing) is chosen as the next Emperor of Bairong by the White Dragon. *Jang-Chun is killed by Eunwon who also dies but by the hands of Emperor Bairong. Visul shows her true skills by saving Lee. Lee leaves Bairong immediately after. *Xing and Yue switch identities and the new Xing leaves the empire with Visul. *The Silver Clan of the Bairong Empire are massacred and the Long Clan is exiled. *Yue Bairong is crowned Emperor of Bairong. *Eun Sul-Hwa joins the palace staff in Bairong's capital. 11 AGW *Sul-Hwa makes her first attempt on Yue's life. Sul-Hwa is instated as Yue's personal maid. Unknown date before 12 AGW *Tasha gives Aria a pair of earrings. *Aria saves Mr. Godspell with her silver spheres, however he isolates her in her room for being a witch. *Aria fully awakens as a witch and falls under the influence of Mana Poisoning. She destroys the town her family lives in and kills her adoptive father. *Varette, ordered by North, finds Aria. *Aria steals Tasha's heart, and places a curse and her own seal on him. *Tasha becomes the disciple of Edea Florence. 12 AGW *Aria kills Edea in front of Tasha. Edea manages to destroy almost all of Aria's supporter. *Days after, Tasha becomes a full fledged WH and receives Halloween (Mordred) as a graduation gift from his master. 13 AGW *Sul-Hwa is killed by a Night Raven following Sae-Sa's orders. *The Long Family rebels against the Bairong Empire and the Rain Clan lead by the Prime Minister betrays Yue. *Bairong's Prime Minister is assassinated by the Night Ravens following Emperor Bairong's orders. *Yue fuses with his father and the White Dragon. Unknown date around 14 AGW *Tasha becomes an A-Class WH. Due to being able to hire an assistant, he searches and finds his childhood friend Linda so he can employ her. 14 AGW *Tasha finds Ran who recently awakened into a witch. He recruits her into the WHs where she is apprenticed to Nekbet. *East pretends to be defeated by Tasha in Cintra. She ends up revealing the location of the Red Witch, Aria, which causes the reunion of the siblings after two years. Tasha, Xing and Tarras are gathered. *Ryuhwan kills Shout, an A-Class WH Witch. *Tasha and co. arrive in Abore where they come across Vanir Gullveig and Monica. Monica awakens into a witch and helps the WHs defeat Vanir. Monica is recruited into the WHs by Tasha. *Edea's (West's) two disciples finally meet but end up clashing against each other. Mordred's first seal is undone. *Eunryu murders WH's Southern S-Class witch. South destroys the WH Southern Center soon after. *Lee attacks Bairong and Lancelot launches an assault on Britain, both of whom have the support of South. *Tasha and Cougar are dispatched to Britain in the south while Xing and Tarras are drafted to Bairong in the east. The train ride to their destinations is interrupted by an attack where Mordred is reunited momentarily with Lancelot and Tasha uses Moirai's Confinement to destroy Sabrina Rose. *Tasha and Cougar arrive in Britain where they help fend off a witch attack. South attacks the kingdom but Merlin returns to his nation and convinces South to leave. Merlin attempts to retrieve his king, Mordred, by offering to reveal the Great Witches' Castles to the WHs, which they accept. *Xing reunites with his brothers but they end up fighting each other while Visul and Tarras fight the witches who came with Lee. *Lee frees Yue (original Xing) from their father's control but kills him to prevent a long and painful death. Xing becomes the next Emperor of Bairong. *All the A-Class WHs and secretaries except Xing arrive in Britain, including Tarras and Visul. *Tasha and Mordred attempt to leave the WHs and Britain but are stopped by Words, Cougar and eventually almost all the A-Class WHs nearby but East helps them escape and takes the pair away to her house. *Merlin makes a new offer to the WHs which they accept. *Ryuhwan and Fergus begins training Tasha and Mordred. *All S-Class WHs convene in Britain and are sent off to lead teams of WHs from all ranks against North and South. *The WH northern branch is annihilated and the Northern Center is reduced to rubbles by Mary and Jacqueline. *Merlin sends letters to the remaining Great Witches regarding the upcoming WH attack. *Tasha and Mordred finish their training but they return by facing off against Rose. *Tasha kills Veetar, Rose's supporter, and defeats Rose for the second time. *Mary and Jacqueline defeat Tasha and Mordred but inadvertently summon West when Mary used Time Regression on Tasha. *Surtr kills Mary and Jacqueline following East's order. West reverts back to Tasha following the disappearance of Mary's spell. *Ryuhwan and Diana form a contract which allows Ryuhwan to view Tasha's past in exchange of allowing Diana to see Ryuhwan's past and future. Category:Witch Hunter